Cosmic Guardian
The ability to possess traits and abilities of a Cosmic Guardian. Variation of Guardianship. Not to be confused with Demiurge Physiology. Also Called *Cosmic Judge/Keeper *Universal Guardian/Judge/Keeper Capabilities User is or can transform into a cosmic protector, a god like figure in many cases second only to the Supreme Creator, cosmic guardians are in charge of preserving and sustaining the multiverse from any threat and keep it balanced. Although possessing virtually omnipotent powers, a cosmic guardian may probably not be responsible for the creation or destruction of the universe as they only act as judge and enforcer of the universal laws. A cosmic guardian is not a physiology or trait but a status which one can either be born with, or ascend to become. Applications *Absolute Will: impose one's will on creation. *Absolute Existence: can control one's own existence. *Almighty Law Creation: make unbreakable laws. *Balance: keep the universe balanced. *Cosmic Empowerment: draw strength from the cosmos. *Cycle Manipulation: control universal cycles. *Preservation: preserve everything. *Nigh Omniscience: have nigh omniscient intellect *Nigh Omnipotence: have near infinite power. *Nigh Omnipresence: be almost everywhere in existence. *Omni-Manipulation: manipulate anything. *System Manipulation: control all systems. *Universal Embodiment: encompass the universe. Variations *Alpha Reality: cosmic guardians may be able to manipulate the origin of all principles, concepts and realities. *Almighty Ascension: some users have ascended into becoming cosmic preservers. *Existential Manifestations: may appear in thousands of forms and aspects. *Freedom: some cosmic guardians are unattached to boundaries. *Reality Warping: users are capable of manipulating reality. *Omnilock: user may be able to exist outside of everything becoming universally immune to all things. *Omnineutrality: to be purely neutral. *Omniscience: user's mind may be unblocked to the whole universe. *Omnipresence: user may be an omnipresence throughout all existence. *Totality Manipulation: some users may be able to have power over the Omega Omnisphere. *Ultipotence: some cosmic guardians have infinite endless raw power. *Ultimate Invincibility: users may be undisputed over creation. *Universal Lordship: some users have total dominion over the universe and everything in it. *Unity: some users are synchronized with the whole frequency of the universe. Associations *Absolute Force Manipulation *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Collective Entity Physiology *Guardianship **Multiversal Guardianship *Primordial Force Manipulation *Tetralogy Limitations *A cosmic guardian's power is next to the Supreme Creator's. *Cosmic guardians might be bound to rules and servitude to the Supreme Creator. Known Users *Adam K'ad-Mon (Marvel Comics) *Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) *Spectre (DC Comics) *Metatron (Judaism) *Guardian of Lolliland (Regular Show) *Skips (Regular Show) *The Dimensional Stewards (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) *Kais (Dragon Ball Z) **Supreme Kais *Gods of Destruction (Dragon Ball Super) *Angels (Dragon Ball Super) *Voltron (Voltron) *Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon) Gallery Kaio Shin Kai by Nostal.jpg|Supreme Kais (Dragon Ball) are the gods who create planets and life... Kais.png|... while the lower Kais are tasked with guiding & developing it... HakaishinBills.jpg|... Destroyers are tasked with removing any threats to that development... Whis & Vados.jpg|... and Angels are tasked with guiding the gods in preforming their duties properly. Adam_K'ad-Mon_(Earth-616)_from_Man-Thing_Vol_5_3.png|Adam K'ad-Mon (Marvel Comics) Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) standing.jpg|Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) Manthing2.jpg|Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) Skips character.png|Skips (Regular Show) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Physiology Category:Absolute Powers Category:Nigh Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power